You're Special
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: She is amazing in every way. And I both love and hate her for it. After all, why would someone like her want to settle for someone like me?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon

 **Summary:** She is amazing in every way. And I both love and hate her for it. After all, why would someone like her want to settle for someone like me?

 **Pairing:** Wally/May

 **Warnings:** Slight sadness, possible OOCness

I got Omega Ruby this summer (they still sell XY and ORAS in Denmark). Yeah, I know it's pretty late but hey, better late than never. I quite enjoyed the game, especially since Ruby and Sapphire were the first Pokemon game I played as a kid (though I mostly played Emerald). I remember when I and some other kids would have turns to play these games at my old school before I got my own Gameboy Advance. (I have Pokemon Ruby and Emerald for those who are curious.)

I love NewRivalshipping. I already shipped them since 2016, but after I got to play Omega Ruby, my love for them grew stronger. Sadly, this pairing is quite underappreciated as there isn't much fanarts or fanfics of them. It's such a shame because I feel this pairing have so much potential, but at least I can give them some love.

Without further ado, here's the story.

* * *

She is always on my mind. Even when I try not to think about her, my attempts would always fail. The moment I think it's safe, she manages to sneak her way into my mind again like she was a ninja.

At the beginning, I didn't quite understand. I mean, yes, I like May. She have always been kind to me every time we met. Even when I used to be a shy and insecure boy who gets easily nervous, she would just smile sweetly at me and treat me with kindness. She was a dear friend to me, even though we doesn't always see each other.

But when I went out on my own adventure, catching and training Pokemon, battling against the other trainers and the gym leaders, becoming stronger and more confident, there were many times where I would think about her. I still think about her. I didn't think much of it at first. She is my first friend, so I didn't find anything odd about it.

But just like my family, I miss her sometimes. And there were many times where I wished I would meet her again during my adventure. I wanted to tell her about all the things I saw and did, such as when I caught my second Pokemon or when I got my first badge or when I got my own key stone that I use for mega-evolving my Gallade.

I can still remember the day when we battled against each other at Victory Road. I was pleased to see that she kept the promise we made the last time we met. We have both gotten so far with our adventures, we have both gotten stronger and we have both reached to Victory Road.

It was a tough battle. She didn't held back, and neither did I. I shouted my commands to my Pokemon as I watched them battling her Pokemon one by one. I have gained experience and my Pokemon have grown stronger. But despite my best efforts and my Gallade's mega-evolution, I lost to her. Again.

I was frustrated when I lost. I even screamed at my defeat, which must have startled her. I have trained so hard and gone through so much, and my abilities still wasn't good enough to defeat her. But at the same time, I was happy that she didn't held back even though she could have. I thanked her for it, even giving her a Dawn Stone as a token of gratitude.

I wonder if she have used it yet.

I am really grateful that I met May. She have changed my life. Before I met her, I was quite ill and I wasn't good at being social. I was that shy boy who always gets nervous and who have the bad habit of stammering. But when I decided to become a Pokemon trainer too, everything have changed for the better. My health have gotten better and I got more confident; I don't even stutter anymore.

I have become a better person and it's all thanks to her.

I guess this is why...I fell for her.

She is beautiful; both inside and outside. But it was her personality that made me fall in love with her. She is sweet, compassionate, smart, strong, determined, confident and truly caring for other people and Pokemon. I know it sounds like I'm worshipping her – and maybe I am – but sometimes I can't help it. If you meet May, you might understand.

She is amazing in every way. And I both love and hate her for it.

After all, why would someone like her want to settle for someone like me?

I am not special. I am just a normal boy who was once ill, an ordinary Pokemon trainer. I am just as exciting as a bag of flour. May, on the other hand, is really special. She is a strong Pokemon trainer, she have once defeated an evil team and its leader and she even became the new Champion of Hoenn.

Even if she hadn't done all those things, what are the chances for she would be interested in me? There are many other boys who would be a better option for her than me. There is her other friend and neighbor Brendan. I met him once when May and I took a break from training our Pokemon. He was really nice and he knew more about May than I do; it helps that they are neighbors who lives right next to each other.

They seems to be quite closer to each other, closer than May and I. Honestly, I won't be surprised if they even end up as a couple. It will hurt if it happens, but it won't surprise me.

I can still dream, though. I can still hope. I can even pretend I'll ever have a chance with her.

* * *

May thought we should hang out today. I agreed to her idea almost immediately. Since I'm quite focused on Pokemon battles, I don't always have the time to see her so when she wanted to hang out with me, how could I say no?

We walked to a meadow. I smiled at the sight when we arrived. There are many beautiful flowers in all different colors. Everything looked so serene, so peaceful. May walked forward while I followed her. For a moment, neither of us said a word; it's not because we didn't have anything to say, but because the silence was so calm and comfortable that we didn't feel the need to break it.

"I'm sorry this isn't anything special." May spoke as we kept walking, glancing at me with a small smile. "I know going to a meadow isn't much, but I didn't know what else we could do today."

I was confused by her statement. Why did she think she might have wasted my time? I smiled at her. "I don't mind. Yes, a meadow is quite simple but I'm fine with that. We don't have to do anything exciting every time we meet." I told her. "I'm just happy to be with you, so please don't doubt yourself."

Her smile widened a bit. My words must have put her at ease. "I won't."

"I'm glad you brought me here. This place looks really beautiful." I told her as I looked around. It was such a lovely view. Colorful flowers was almost everywhere and I even saw a few Beautifly flying around the meadow. The air was also calm and fresh, which I took pleasure inhaling in.

"Yeah, it really is. I thought you might like it." She said.

I glanced at her and smiled. "I really did. Thank you for bringing me here."

"No problem."

We stopped walking, then we decided to sit down on the ground. We were quiet once again as we enjoyed the tranquility. I glanced at May. She didn't seem to notice I was looking at her. A small smile made its way on my lips. Seeing her in a place like this...it just seemed so natural. Considering what she had been through on her journey, it felt nice to see her so calm and relaxed.

I was tempted to lean over to her and kiss her on the cheek, but I decided against it.

We sat there for a while. Sometimes we would talk with each other about all the things we did lately, even laughing a bit when one of us told a funny story to the other. An idea came to my mind. I picked a few flowers off the ground, then I gave them to her. May seemed surprised as I presented the flowers to her, her cheeks going red.

It felt kinda weird to see her being the shy one. Every time I meet her, she always radiated confidence, something I once lacked. Seeing her like that and when she had that small moment of uncertainty made me realize that I don't know everything about her and there is so much more to learn about her.

May accepted my small gift. She stared at them before she glanced back at me, a warm smile on her face. "Thank you, Wally. I really appreciate it."

I felt my cheeks heating up as I smiled back. "I'm glad you liked it."

May must have gotten tired sitting on the ground for she got off the ground, while being careful not to crush the flowers she was holding. She reached her hand out to me. I grabbed her hand, then she pulled me up on my feet. "Are you having a good time so far?" She asked me curiously.

I nodded. "Yes, I am."

"That's good. I'm glad I could enjoy this day with one of my friends." She grinned at me. My smile faltered at the last word. Friend. As someone who have a crush on her, that word hurts me more than any insult ever could. I wished I could tell her how I really feel about her, but do I really want to risk our friendship?

"Wally, are you okay?" May asked me, looking concerned for me. I was confused by her sudden change of expression, then I realized she noticed that I wasn't smiling anymore.

"Oh, nothing is wrong." I tried to assure her.

She didn't seem convinced, though. She placed her hand on my shoulder, gazing deeply into my eyes. "Wally, you know you can tell me if something is bothering you, right?" Why do you have to be so compassionate? Why do you have to care so much about me?

"Of course I do." I replied rather quickly. Then I looked down at the ground, afraid to look at her. "I just...don't know how you'd feel if I told you."

"Try me."

"Alright." I looked up at her again. After a moment of hesitation, I decided that I didn't want to hide my feelings for her anymore. I wanted to let her know how I truly feel about her, even at the risk of getting my heart broken. It's time to confess. "The truth is...I don't want to be your friend anymore."

Her eyes widened. "W-what?" She looked shocked and...hurt. I realized that I better talk fast before she gets the wrong idea.

"I want to be more than your friend. May...I'm in love with you." My heart picked up its speed as I finally confessed my feelings to her. "May, you are really special. You mean a lot to me, and you have always helped me. You were there when I caught my first Pokemon, you inspired me to become a Pokemon trainer, and you even helped me when that scary woman attacked me. There's so many great things about you that I don't even know where to begin."

May stared at me, her eyes still wide. I noticed she was blushing as well. "Wally, I...I have no idea that you felt this way for me."

"Well, now you do. I know that I won't have a chance with you, but I still want to tell you how I feel. I just hope that we can still be friends."

She looked puzzled at me. "What makes you think that I don't feel the same way?"

"You're so cool and strong and _perfect._ You even became the Champion! And...I'm not. I'm none of those things. I'm just a regular Pokemon trainer. I'm not as exciting as you are. Besides, you're much closer with your friend, Brendan, than you are with me. Trust me, he's the one for you, not me."

May continued to stare at me, completely speechless, though her expression softened a bit. We stood there in complete silence, staring at each other. I wished she wasn't so quiet, I wished she would say something.

"Well...it's true that Brendan is a close friend of mine. And yes, I suppose he could be a good boyfriend." She finally said. I looked down at the ground again. She have just proved my point. Even she couldn't deny that. "However, he's not the one I'm in love with."

I looked instantly up at her again. "Huh? He's not?"

A warm smile formed on her lips as she shook her head. "No. I like Brendan, but only as a friend." She told me. I was relieved that she didn't have a romantic interest in Brendan, but at the same time, I felt guilty. I have been jealous at Brendan for no reason.

"Are you in love with someone?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am."

My eyes widened as a person came to my mind. "Oh God...it's not Maxie, is it?"

May stared astonished at me before she shook her head. "No, silly, it's you."

"Huh?" I couldn't believe it. Did I hear her right? "R-really? Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't lie about such thing." She grinned at me.

"But why? I'm not special."

"You are to me. I mean, you have gone on your own adventure, caught some Pokemon and even won the badges despite your illness. It proves how determined you are to reach your goal, even when things gets rough. When we first met, you were shy and insecure but look at you now. You have really grown as a person, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

I blushed, unsure what I should say. I was speechless. May likes me back. She actually have deep feelings for me, and she's even proud of me. Before I knew it, something wet ran down my cheeks. I realized they were tears. I was happy, yet I was crying.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I sobbed as more tears fell. "I should be happy but...I can't stop crying."

As I wiped the tears away, May embraced me with a soft and warm smile on her face. We stood there in a while until I finally stopped crying. I sniffled as I looked up at her. "May, I...I love you." I told her, a small smile on my face.

"I love you too, Wally." She said, still smiling as she began stroking my hair. I blushed when she did that, I wasn't used to that kind of attention. But...it felt kinda nice. "Oh, by the way..."

I looked curiously at her. She laughed. "I can't believe you thought for a moment that I was in love with Maxie! I mean, he's like a second father to me!"

I pouted at her as she kept laughing, glancing away from her. "It's not my fault. It could be pretty likely, you know. There are some girls who falls for older guys."

"Well, lucky for you that I'm not one of them." She said after she calmed down from her laughter.

"So, what now?" I asked her. I have never been in a relationship before, so I have no idea what to do next.

"We can have some ice cream. Do you want some?" She suggested.

I nodded quite eagerly. "Sure."

"Alright then. Let's go."

She grabbed my hand. She have such a gentle grip. We walked through the meadow, ready to start our...well, I don't think this would consider as a first date, May didn't say anything about it, but this is definitely the start of our relationship. I'm surprised that May actually wanted to be my girlfriend, but I am happy that she feels the same way.

She really means a lot to me, whether she's just a friend or more. I am truly grateful to have her in my life.

* * *

I'm not satisfied with the ending but sadly, I didn't know a better way to end this story. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story anyway.


End file.
